


Booknerds

by driftingashes



Series: Analogical Fluff [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: College, College AU, Fluff, Hanging Out, Libraries, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: "Do you...want to hang out in here for a bit?"The boy pulled his book closer to his chest. "You wouldn't mind?" he asked, expression closing off as he squinted suspiciously.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Analogical Fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033125
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Booknerds

**Author's Note:**

> I have 0 idea how college clubs work, I'm so sorry, I'm still in high school don't @ me-
> 
> ~Ash

"Are you Virgil?"

Virgil glanced up sourly as the boy approached his table. "Yeah," he muttered. "What about it?"

"I was told you were the person to come to about the, ah...." The boy hesitated, then grimaced. "Never mind, it's of no major importance."

Realization swept over Virgil, and he stood, textbook falling out of his lap. "The LGBT club that met up here on Tuesdays? Is that what you're talking about?"

The boy nodded nervously, adjusting the collar of his shirt. (Why was he wearing a tie? Was he one of the professors? Jesus.) "I apologize, this was a bad spot to-"

"They got disbanded," Virgil interrupted. "The board didn't approve, the club doesn't exist anymore. And besides, I'm not the admin. Whoever sent you here was just fucking with you."

"Oh." The boy looked so dejected that Virgil winced and gestured to the table.

"Do you...want to hang out in here for a bit?"

The boy pulled his book closer to his chest. "You wouldn't mind?" he asked, expression closing off as he squinted suspiciously.

"I have nothing else to do, might as well try to...make a friend or something. Patton keeps telling me I need to make another friend."

The boy blinked, sighed, and sat down. "I'm Logan," he said.

"Virgil."

"Vir-gil?" Logan repeated, stretching his mouth awkwardly around the syllables. "After the Roman poet Virgilius, I assume?"

"Yeah. My mom named me. I hate it."

"On the contrary, I think it is a rather unique name. I like it."

"Oh. Uhm, thank you."

Logan nodded, then pushed his books onto the table. "Do you read much?'

Virgil shrugged. "I'm barely affording college, I don't have money for books."

Logan looked at him like he'd grown a second head. "We are in a library."

"Right, shit, I-" Virgil cut himself off, rolling his eye. "Sorry, I'm brain dead. I don't have time to read much, I'm way too behind in school for person time. 99% of my time is dedicated to finishing my essays. The rest of either stressing, waiting for a prof to email me back, or getting a few minutes of sleep."

"A few _minutes_?" Logan demanded. "That is extremely unhealthy, how are you still upright?"

Virgil shrugged. "Beats me. Who are you, my doctor?"

"I am a psychology major," Logan responded. "So not technically, but I believe I am qualified to-" He stopped abruptly and looked down at his book. "I apologize, it was not my intention to-"

"Logan, I was joking," Virgil snorted. "You can infodump at me if you want."

Logan perked up, just a little. "Are you sure that would not bore you?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't interested."

(They were both disappointed when the library closed at nine. But hey, at least he got Logan's number.) 


End file.
